Bluemen (Project ARMS)
The Bluemen are a group that features in Project ARMS. History The Bluemen's origins were tied to the history of the Egrigori as they were former members of the secret society. As the Egrigoi were conducting secret experiments around the world, a number of scientists within their ranks opposed their plans. Thus, during the creation of the ARMS, the scientists managed to smuggle out the prototype machines where they formed their own group known as the Bluemen. Its founder and leader was known as Blue who directed their efforts. (Episode: Bluemen) During this time, decades of research had gone into the ARMS but the results were fruitless as the machines overwhelmed their host bodies. However, the Bluemen had studied the human genome where they discovered a special gene that was capable of co-existing with the ARMS. After learning of this finding, the group engineered four healthy carriers of the gene which were bred in a laboratory in Abumisawa Village where they were implanted with the ARMS. (Episode: Illusion) In the pursuit of the study of the ARMS, many of the Egrigori experiments were designed to study the human body. Among these included the creation of the cyborg Drakken Battalion led by Johann Horst. But after learning of the ARMS, Horst grew angry that his and his soldiers lives were meaningless and thus he went rogue where he allied his men with the Bluemen. (Episode: Drakken) At some point, the group learnt that the three ARMS children had discovered their origins at Abumisawa village. They had also seemingly intercepted a communication within the Egrigori that indicated that they had captured the girlfriend of Ryo Takatsuki who was initially believed killed in the destruction of the town. This information was considered highly classified but they they dispatched Kei Kurama to meet with them and recruit them into the ranks of the Bluemen. The teenagers refused but Kei managed to convince Takatsuki to follow her to headquarters after revealing that they had learnt that his girlfriend Katsumi Akagi was alive. After being presented to the group, the members of the Bluemen celebrated as they believed the ARMS were the means to destroying the Egrigori but the three teenagers refused to work with them as they intended to follow their own path. (Episode: Bluemen) The organization was believed to had been destroyed when their headquarters at Aisora City was attacked by the Redcaps during Operation: Snark Hunt. (Episode: Snark Hunt) In reality, the Bluemen had intercepted Egrigori communiques and learnt of the impending attack and thus evacuated their base. They later assisted the police and the ARMS children against the Redcaps. (Episode: Venom) Afterwards, agents of the Bluemen were meant to rendezvous with the ARMS children in the United States at an isolated town in order to direct them to the Egrigori headquarters. However, these agents were killed and Egrigori agents attacked the ARMS kids. (Episode: Alive) The kids were later taken to a Bluemen safehouse in order to hide from Kou Karunagi. (Episode: Element) Several of their armed men were slain by Karunagi as he sought to find a worthy challenge among the ARMS but he himself was defeated by Hayato. (Episode: Reverse) At this point, the Drakken Battalion arrived at the scene where they were prepared to attack the ARMS as they held a great deal of resentment to the children. However, Ryo Takatsuki managed to battle Horst and convince him to lend their full strength to the Bluemen against the Egrigori. (Episode: Drakken) When the ARMS children reached Karrion Fortress, Keith Blue gave the order for all the Bluemen to begin a combined assault against the Egrigori's headquarters on their island facility. This saw infantry units gathered whilst a fleet of naval ships along with fighter jets arrived assembled for the coming onslaught. Many of the helicopters bringing infantry in were shot down by Egrigori fighter jets piloted by their cyborgs whilst those that landed faced heavy casualties from the enemy infantry. It was only the sudden arrival of the Drakken Battalion via naval transports that tipped the tide. These cyborgs led by Johan Hurst also managed to aid the ARMS children by battling the Successors within Karrion Fortress. Overview The group had enough influence to use foreign owned pharmaceutical company headquarters as their base of operations. (Episode: Bluemen) They also had well trained agent and operatives that were armed with heavy armaments to the point that they were able to combat the genetically engineered Redcap soldiers. (Episode: Venom) Some of their units also included cyborg soldiers that had defected from the Egrigori such as the Drakken Battalion. (Episode: Drakken) Furthermore, they were shown to call upon a small fleet of naval ships and fighter jets as part of their combined arsenal. Members *'Keith Blue' : a male clone of the Keith series who was the leader and founder of the Bluemen. (Episode: Bluemen) *'Shuichiro Shingu' : a male member who was head of the Abumisawa experiment on breeding the four ARMS children and became the adoptive father of Hayato Shingu though the boy was not aware of this fact. (Episode: Illusion) *'Mary Katz' : a female scientist who actually infiltrated the Egrigori at the rebuilt Abumisawa village where she disabled the mind control systems to allow the ARMS into the church where she revealed the existence of the Bluemen as well as the origins of the three children. She remained behind when the facility came under attack from the Egrigori who destroyed the village. (Episode: Illusion) *'Li Chunyan' : female scientist who was the Chief Operating Officer of the Bluemen. (Episode: Bluemen) *'Ralph Coleman' : a black male adult who also went by the name of Ralph and met with the ARMS children. (Episode: Bluemen) *'Kei Kuruma' : female teenager who was one of the ARMS engineered children and took the implanted AI designated Queen of Hearts where she was tasked with recruiting the other three ARMS offspring after the Abumisawa incident. (Episode: Bluemen) *'Johann Horst' : a male cyborg created by the Egrigori who headed the Drakken Battalion but after learning that they were simply experiments in study of the ARMS he decided to go rogue whereupon he allied his unit with the Bluemen. (Episode: Drakken) Appearances *''Project ARMS'': "Illusion" *''Project ARMS'': "Bluemen" *''Project ARMS'': "Snark Hunt" *''Project ARMS'': "Venom" Category:Organizations Category:Project ARMS